


明日之后（下）

by bianjizazhishe69



Category: Rtf
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianjizazhishe69/pseuds/bianjizazhishe69





	明日之后（下）

最高的山壁爬了半山腰的藤蔓，山里面一个洞，只向外开了一条缝，不仔细看不出来。  
老海停下来环顾一圈周围，皱眉：“昨天这里有声音的，现在没了。”仔细聆听后眉毛皱得更紧：“真没了……”  
朱一龙割掉几根藤蔓，藤蔓结实，抓着手滑，后面露出山缝，刚好能容一个人通过。  
朱一龙枪一甩，率先踏进洞里：“进去看看。”其他人紧随其后。  
洞不大，开的缝小，光照不进来，显得有些暗。  
白宇粗粗扫了一圈，洞顶凹凸不平，洞壁却平坦，甚至还有磨砺的痕迹，白宇手摸上山壁，指尖感受一阵儿后断定：“一半是风化的，一半是人工凿的。”  
朱一龙低下头沉思，眼睛微微眯起，之后把目光投向山体一面的墙壁。  
墙壁两人半的宽度，平直得不是一般山壁该有的坡度。朱一龙过去敲了


End file.
